


Dog Days

by Powerranger



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerranger/pseuds/Powerranger
Summary: One day, Zwei needs someone to watch him. Everyone else on RWBY seems to be busy, and JNPR is out and about. Which means Blake got the short end of the stick and had to watch one of her greatest enemies. That damn corgi. So what happens when Sun arrives to help out?





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

> Just some more Sun x Blake stuff. I'm absolute trash for this ship. Please let me know what you thought. Feedback, as always is welcome

Blake sighed as she sat in the dorm. Yang held Zwei in her arms, keeping the beast away from her. Every so often, the blonde would pet the corgi, and he would bark, loving the affection he was getting at the moment. Ruby smiled, and also pet her dog, and then of course, there was Weiss, fawning over the puppy. Zwei looked at Blake curiously, and Blake pulled the covers up over her just a little more, which made all of her teammates laugh. " Quit mocking me!" Blake says, a little too defensively. This only makes them chuckle more, and then Blake pulls down the covers just a little too glare at Yang and Ruby. " Remind me again why I have to watch your dog," Blake says, emphasizing 'your' to remind them she's doing a favor for them. 

" I would love to spend all day with this cutie," Weiss says, petting Zwei behind his ears, and he licks her hand with his tongue. Blake thinks it's gross, Weiss thinks it's the cutest thing in the world, and the two of them just have to agree to disagree on it every time it comes up. Weiss then gets a forlorn look on her face, and then she sighs. " But Alas. Winter is in town, and with how rarely this happens, I couldn't afford to miss a chance to have some training with her, and also to get caught up with my older sister." Blake nods, seeing that as a proper reason for abandoning Blake and forcing her to spend an afternoon with the beast. She then turns her gaze to Ruby, and to Yang. 

" Today's the anniversary of when Summer died," Ruby explains, getting a little sadly, and then Blake nods, now feeling bad for so tactlessly demanding to know what they were doing, and she even felt guilt for having just assumed that the two of them were going to be goofing off. Ruby then takes a deep breath, and then goes back to being her usual self. " You're doing us a huge favor by watching Zwei. You don't have to if you don't want to, and we can find someone else, but we just trust you the most."

" Yeah. And besides, who could hate a cute little face like this," Yang asked, stepping closer to Blake, and showing her Zwei's curious face. Blake recoils when Zwei tries to lick her face, and then Yang smiles. " When we get back, we owe you one, and then Ruby and I can take Zwei off your hand's for a little if you really don't think he's the best boy in the whole wide world." Yang says, moving Zwei's paw to try and rest it on Blake's cheek. Blake flinches a little more, and then Yang sets Zwei down on the bed. " Ruby and I need to get going, so thanks so much. All his treats are on the counter. Call us if you need anything." Yang says, setting Zwei down in Blake's lap. The three of her teammates go to the door, and then when they open it, Zwei tries to run after them. Blake then hugs Zwei on impulse to keep him in the room, and to her surprise, it doesn't feel awful? In fact, it's kind of nice. Though, just as she thinks that, Zwei licks her cheek, making her flinch. 

" Gross!" Blake says, wiping the saliva off her cheek, and then glaring at Zwei. The mutt doesn't seem to get that Blake isn't enjoying the situation right now. " Stupid mutt," Blake says, rolling her eyes a little. Zwei barks, happily seemingly, and then licks her cheek again. " That is not a compliment! That is not what a compliment sounds like!" Blake said, trying now to get Zwei off her lap, though he seems set on staying there. Just when Blake starts to think about how to use her Semblance to escape this situation, she hears something hitting the window. Zwei hops off her lap, and then perches in the windowsill to see what it is, and then Blake rolls out of the bed, curious when she sees pebbles being thrown against the window. She looks down, to see Sun, waving and throwing pebbles. Blake carefully holds Zwei, mimicking how she saw Yang do it, and then she opens the window, and looks down at Sun. " What are you doing?" Blake asks, managing to keep Zwei from licking her cheek. 

" I was throwing pebbles at the window," Sun says, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. " You know, like that scene in Romeo and Juliet? Or was it something else? I have no idea. But, yeah. I was gonna come up! I'm bored, and my team isn't helping me with it. And you're one of the most awesome people I know! And you have a puppy? He looks like such a good boy! Can I come up?" Sun asks eagerly, and then Zwei barks happily, seemingly agreeing with the idea of Sun coming up to join them, and then Blake sighs. 

" Romeo and Juliet isn't a love story, it's a tragedy about people falling in love too early, and then dying because of it," Blake says with a sigh, having explained this to everyone before. Sun nods, clearly not getting it, and then Blake sighs. But, then she sees Zwei looking at Sun, and not focusing on her. This made her realize: If she let him into the room, she would have someone to help her with Zwei, and then she nods. " Come on up." Before she has time to fully finish her sentence, Sun is already scaling the walls. When he makes it to the top, he flips and lands in front of her theatrically bowing to her. Blake closes the window behind him, and then sets down Zwei, who immediately tries to climb up Sun. " Thanks for your help Sun."

Sun smiled, and then held Zwei above his head dramatically. " How many treats has this amazing dog gotten?" Sun asks, and then Blake sighs and rubs her face. " Zero," Sun asks, picking up on her nonverbal cues. " How have you not given him any treats?!" Sun asks, with a shocked look on his face, and Blake can't help but laugh a little, and then she sighs. 

Lately, she can't help but think that Sun is cute. But then she thinks of Adam, and her past, and how all she does is run from things. But then there are moments like this. When Sun lets Zwei chase his monkey tail, and then all of her worries fade for a moment, and she lets her guard down a little, and Sun Wukong is just the cutest thing in the entire world, and she wants to kiss him so badly. Before she can think on those thoughts any further, she hears Sun cry out in pain. She looks to see what it was, and then she sees that Zwei has bitten Sun's tail, and doesn't seem to be letting go, thinking they're playing some game. Blake lets out a laugh before she can stop herself. " Alright, I take it back, he is a good boy," Blake says playfully, though she helps Sun free his tail. 

Sun smiles happily, and then picks up Zwei and holds the corgi up to his face. " Of course I'm a good boy!" He says, doing an overly childish voice as he pretends to be Zwei speaking. " It's because Blake and Sun are here, and they're amazing! Blake is my favorite!" Sun finished, and Blake takes Zwei from him carefully. She lets Zwei rest his paw on her cheek, and then before Sun can say anything, Blake is kissing him deeply, for once, letting herself act without thinking too much about it, and then Sun kisses her, and the two of them ease into it. 

Blake releases after a moment, and the two of them blush. Zwei barks happily, as if to express his approval of everything, and then Blake goes back to her normal self, or tries to, even with the blush which is on her cheek, managing to seem stoic. " If you tell anyone about this, I will shave your butt," she jokes, and she doesn't make it known if she's speaking with Zwei or Sun. But when she looks down at the corgi in her arms, to her surprise, the dog is drowsy. When Blake sets him down in the bed, he whimpers, and tries to get back to Blake. 

" He wants cuddles!" Sun says, happily flopping down on the bed next to Zwei. Zwei calms down when this happens, and then he sets his paws on Sun's chest, and stays still. Every so often though, Zwei does tilt his head and look at Blake, practically begging her to come and join him on the bed, and Blake sighs. Why not, she finds herself thinking. Why not cuddle with two of the things she finds endearing, annoying, cute and cuddly? She then lays down on the bed, and wraps her arms around the two of them. " Not a word," she says, sternly, and yet affectionately as she cuddles them both 

-The End-


End file.
